runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
AURS:Meiyerditch
Meiyerditch (pronounced"My-err-ditch"), is the capital of Morytania and is one of the most prosperous cities in the entire kingdom. Home of the Vampyre overlord, Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, this city was formally known as Hallowvale where it was half rich with slums that was increasing every day under the tyrannical rule of Queen Efaritay Hallow despite being Saradominist, and the corrupt rich ruining the city. Every day, traders from ports of the South-east come to visit and trade with the mysterious city. Meiyerditch is also RuneScape's largest city due to the size of buildings and population of how many people live there. History In real Gielinor Meiyerditch was once known as Hallowvale, a prosperous city inhabited by humans and Icyene. However, for Lord Drakan's hand in the overthrow of Zaros, the now-god Zamorak permitted Drakan to attack Hallowvale. He ultimately won by kidnapping King Ascertes, the husband of Queen Efaritay. Lord Drakan then forced Efaritay to surrender. His power soon extended over all of Morytania until eventually the entire region belonged to him. Taking Hallowvale as his own, the city became a ghetto. Ruling from Castle Drakan in Meiyerditch, his power over the area is nearly absolute. The renamed Meiyerditch soon became a storing area for captured humans, who today are farmed like cattle for blood. A lone rebel resistance group, The Myreque, continue to fight against Drakan from within the city itself. As they give hope to the city's people, eradicating them has become a high priority of the House of Drakan. Despite the massive number of humans trapped within the ghetto, the vampyre overlords have begun to fear that blood is not being collected at a fast enough rate. Until recently, the vampyres were performing experimentation upon live humans in an underground laboratory, their goal being to further understand the human body. By doing this, more efficient harvesting methods may yet be devised. The laboratory, however, has since been sealed off, apparently in response to the accidental discovery of either the blood altar or a number of aggressive beasts, although another factor may be the reason. Despite the experimentation having ended, evidence of its horrors still remains in the underground network. Many mutilated human corpses can still be found locked in restraining devices even today. In Alternative Gielinor Like in the real Gielinor, Meiyerditch was once known as Hallowvale, and was also prosperous, but there was a large number of slums that lived within the city, and kept increasing every day due to heavy taxes as imposed by King Ascertes and Queen Efaritay, most of it going to the rich, leaving little for the slums. Every passing day, it grew more and more, until unemployment became a serious problem in Hallowvale. It was not until the hero named Lord Drakan came in invasion after the King and Queen. Outnumbered by many soldiers, King Ascertes was taken as prisoner by Drakan and Efaritay forced herself to surrender. The victory that Drakan came, heard many signs of fear from the Slums and Nobles. Though, instead of beginning his reign of terror, he begun a reign of reformation and re guidance of all of Morytania. Renaming the city to Meiyerditch, Drakan begun to start on a inner city crusade to destroy all of the Saradominist worshiping temples in the former Saradominist city. When all of the Saradominist churches were successfully converted to Zamorakian, Drakan ordered to heavily tax the rich, and started the blood tithing on the local populous. Unlike in the real Gielinor, the tithing was far less harsher. People were due to give a small portion of their blood every three weeks. If any extra blood was taken, they would be offered to have it returned to them without any extra charge. The corrupt was given twice the amount of tithing until they learn to accept the errors of their ways. The Slums for the first few months had their tithing reduced by 10%. After over a thousand years to the current year of 169, the conditions in Meiyerditch begun to grow more and more, but the citizens became more darker and darker as they adapt to Vampyre and Zamorakian way of living, and then after, the city became entirely Zamorakian and was quite pleased with Drakan's ruling prospects. Despite the prosperity of Meiyerditch, the Myreque under Safalaan Hallow, Calistdu and Verlif Hurtz was still formed, but with a different goal, and that is to take down the Zamorakians of Meiyerditch and "save" them from the tyrant, Lord Drakan, though many of it's citizens do not like the Myreque and are trying to take them down. Description Real Gielinor Since its taking, Meiyerditch has been changed into an unrecognizable ghetto. The city is entirely isolated by massive walls on its north, east, and west side, and the South-eastern Sea at its southern end effectively boxes the city in. The Vyrewatch, who rule the city, are capable of flight, and as a result, there is no gateway into the ghetto. The Vyrewatch themselves serve to further control the masses, killing and feeding at will. Conditions within Meiyerditch are terrible. The city is overcrowded, with humans crowded into small wooden apartments that have long since lost walls and roofs to rot. Food is rare, and many are forced to eat rats to survive. Clothing and other basic necessities are also in short supply. All throughout the city, dying citizens can be seen huddled against walls and in the dark confines of alleys. The ghetto is divided into six sectors, each of which has a number of residents barricaded within. The inhabitants of these sectors pay forced blood tithes on a rotational basis, so as to prevent the large majority from dying of blood loss. While this does work to some extent, many citizens do not survive the tithes. Beneath Meiyerditch is the massive Meiyerditch mine, where slave miners are made to work for days on end to mine Daeyalt ore. The vampyres ship the mined ore to a massive underground factory, where the daeyalt ore is being used for unknown purposes. One Morytanian legend says that even further beneath the city a massive inferno burns, from which Hellish creatures are spawned. Another says the ore is used in a massive city beneath Meiyerditch. However, there is, as of yet, no evidence to support this. Alternative Gielinor Since it's taking, Meyirditch has changed into a prosperous and an extremely rich city. The city is still isolated by massive walls, but there is a gateway between the Western Outskirts and the city itself, guarded by Darkwatch, a human police force that had been created since the taking of the city. The Vyrewatch, who are the vampyre police force, are capable of flight, therefore, rarely or don't even use the gates at all. It is a gateway for races who are not capable of such ability. Conditions in Meiyerditch vary within each district. Though the city houses a few slums, many humans enjoy living in luxury. Unlike real Gielinor, humans live within mostly lavish apartments but a few have homes. They look similar to the buildings in Darkmeyer, fitting the vampyric theme. Many of the buildings are built from stone and wood, and are painted with red and black markings. Most of the houses have symbols of Zamorak on them, due to the city being almost devoutly Zamorakian. Food is rare within the city, but east of the city, abundant due to Drakan wiping out most of the Leech population there, and rebuilding the farms that were once there before the war. Clothes are abundant, and are mostly in silk due to the city trading frequently with the Eastern Lands. There are four main sectors, the Drakan sector, which contains the residence of Lord Drakan and relatives of his like Malak, Vanstorm Klause, Soloman Lamescus, The Black Prince, etc., Darkmeyer which is where most of the Vampyre population lives, Human Meiyerditch which, as it's name suggests, where most of the Human population lives and the Port section which is south of the Human Meiyerditch section where trade is documented, and where most of the Merchants of Meiyerditch live. Beneath Meiyerditch, shows the true darkness behind the citizens. Saradominist Humans are forced to work hours end to mine Daeyalt ore, while being constantly harassed by Darkwatch and Vyrewatch and even a few citizens. They are the only few humans that look similar to the real Gielinor Meiyerditch citizens, the other is the Myreque members (except Safalaan). The Daeyalt ore is shipped to an unknown location. Despite them admitting they use the ore to make weapons and armour out of them, they also have another plan for the ore. Therefore it's unclear what the Zamorakian Humans and Vampyres are planning. The weapons and armour are mostly used by the Darkwatch, so they too can be immune to all attacks except the Blisterwood Weapons. Getting to Meiyerditch There are 5 ways to get to Meiyerditch: #From Burgh de Rott by using the boat. Must have started the Darkness of Hallowvale quest. This is the slowest route. #Using Abyss to teleport to Blood altar and then use portal to Teleport to Meiyerditch Dungeon. Take the eastern path and run to the end of the tunnel. This is quickest, but the most dangerous route and requires full completion of Legacy of Seergaze. #Starting from Canifis, go down the trapdoor basement to enter Myreque Tunnels. From there, enter chamber of Ivandis Tomb (first cave to the east), but use the small cavern from the south of the tomb's entrance to enter Meiyerditch Dungeon. There, use jutting wall shortcut which connects the Myreque Tunnels to Meiyerditch Tunnels. Run to the end of the tunnels to emerge in Meiyerditch. A large part of Legacy of Seergaze quest and level 65 Agility is required to use this route. #Teleport using Drakan's medallion, obtained during The Branches of Darkmeyer quest. When it is modified by Safalaan during the quest, players may teleport to the Meiyerditch Myreque base, or to the Meiyerditch Dungeon. #Entering the gate east of Burgh de Rott and through the Western Outskirts. The gate can only be used after The Branches of Darkmeyer quest with a Darkmeyer disguise or a Vyrewatch disguise. Quickest but the most riskiest route due to having agressive Vampyre Juvinites and Vampyres attacking you. Note that with the disguise on, the Vyrewatch and the Darkwatch patrolls are not aggressive. If a player plans to come to this city the player must begin the Darkness of Hallowvale quest. The first thing that any adventurer should notice is that the city is patrolled by both the Darkwatch and the Vyrewatch, making it harder to traverse the streets. Often, you will be questioned by both of them. Failing to comply to answer their questions will cause three separate outcomes. For the Vyrewatch: *The vampyre will become enraged and attack you. Note that before completion of Legacy of Seergaze quest, they are immune to all attacks (except poison). After the quest, you can use the Ivandas Flail or Blisterwood weapons to kill them. *The vampyre will demand for a tithe of blood causing 60 damage, but you won't be bothered by them again for 30 minutes. Refusing will cause them to deal 120 damage, and won't bother you for 15 minutes. *(Note: This is only after you reached the point where you finish the sketches on Castle Drakan during Darkness of Hallowvale.) The vampyre will knock you out and teleport you to the mines. For the Darkwatch: *The guardian will become enraged and attack you. Note that before completion of The Branches of Darkmeyer quest, they are immune to all attacks. Using the Ivandis Flail will always have a max hit of 50 on them. After the quest, you can use Blisterwood weapons to kill them. *The guardian will grab a dagger and demand a tithe of blood causing 60 damage, but you won't be bothered by them again for 30 minutes. Refusing will cause them to deal 120 damage, and won't bother you again for 15 minutes. *(Note: This is only after you reached the point where you finish the sketches on Castle Drakan during Darkness of Hallowvale.) The Darkwatch will knock you out and teleport you to the mines. The City Itself There are a few activities that are located in Meiyerditch that players can do, which first off, houses it's own Grand Exchange which is located within the Trade District of the city, the only area that does not require a Darkmeyer disguise or a Vyrewatch disguise. Here you can also access Trader Stan's crew from the docks, and several other shops down here. In the Human section of the city, you must wear your disguise or you will be constantly harassed by the Darkwatch and Vyrewatch patrols. One of the main parts of the city the player will see are unattackable level 47 Meiyerditch Citizens, level 42 Meiyerditch Children, Cats, and Dogs. The citizens usually dress in silken red and black trimmed robes much like the Vampyre juveniles, but are more darker trimmed. Some have the symbol of Zamorak on them, and some have the symbol of the Drakan clan. If you are not wearing your Darkmeyer disguise or a Vyrewatch disguise, talking to them will result in negative comments, insults, giving you glares, and some completely ignoring you. In addition, you will not be able to trade with anyone in the city. The only exceptions are the Dogs and Cats, which will talk to you regardless, and are more friendlier to the player than the citizens. Also to greet the player, are level 45 Vampyre juveniles, but they are unaggressive, and won't usually bother you unless you attack them. The city houses a Chaos Temple where inside, resides a priest that will explain to you that the altar was once a Saradomin Altar until Drakan took over and taught everyone how to become one with Zamorak. Praying at the Chaos Altar will give you an extra boost of 6 to your life points. A house that looks suspiciously like a house from the real Gielinor's Meiyerditch. Inside is the Myreque hideout which houses Safalaan Hallow along with his allies who are one of the few Saradominists alive after the war. Despite the fact that there is no massive food shortage nor clothing shortage, they remain the same looks from the real universe which is in rags. It's possible they do not want the clothes due to them having Zamorak's symbol on it. Figures of the town *Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan - The current ruler of Morytania. *Vanescula Drakan - Member of the Drakan family. *Sarius Guile - Servant of Vanescula Drakan. *Ranis Drakan - Member of the Drakan family. *Vanstrom Klause - A ruthless vampyre lord who wishes to destroy the Myreque and player to rid of their "Saradominist asses" to keep Morytania "clean". Member of the Drakan house and possibly cousin of Lord Drakan. *Commander Constantine - The cold-hearted yet calm and quiet commander of the Darkwatch. *Captain Gabrial - A female half human, half vampyre captain that's loyal to Constantine. One of the few halflings shown in-game so far. *Safalaan - Leader of the Sanguinesti order of the Myreque. *Vertida Sefalatis - Member of the Sanguinesti order of the Myreque, later leader. *Sven - District ruler of the Trade District. The richest human in Meiyerditch. *Meiyerditch citizens - Zamorakian citizens that live within the town, following the evil biddings of Lord Drakan to do harm against the Saradominists. *A Meiyerditch child - The evil Zamorakian children of the citizens. Halflings Main Article: Hupyres Due to allowance of breeding between the Vampyres and Humans by Lord Drakan, Hupyres or "halflings" were born as a result. They resemble humans for the features of fur are mostly gone, and have miniature bat wings on their head. They look exactly like a human with the features shown, but they possess fangs, and still have a tasting for blood. Though, unlike Vampyres, they can be out in the sun without any direct damage, and their skin remains unchanged (NOTE: They do NOT sparkle, claim themselves to be vegetarian, nor have a taste for animal blood. That's ridiculous.). They are highly prized by Lord Drakan himself, and often they are seen as high class nobles or apart of his guard. Trivia *The Note in the Halflings section is a reference to the book (and movie) ''Twilight'', an infamous/famous novel that is heavily criticized for ruining the concept of vampyres. *The fact the Darkwatch are immune to all attacks except Blisterwood, indicates that their armour is possibly Daeyalt, which they also confirm when asking. *Despite there being Hupyeres, in actually mythology, when a vampyres and a human breeds, the child did not resulted in both races, and is instead, born a normal human. *When the Mindspike Glitch occurred, it was possible to fight the citizens in Meiyerditch, and it was revealed that they dealt 150 damage with Melee, and also had a magic attack that can deal 200 damage, indicating that their hits are higher than their combat level expects. Children, though being lower level caused a bit more damage with Melee, hitting about 170, but had the same magic attack damage. This indicated that they were going to be originally fightable, but was confirmed that it was a last minute decision not to. The Mindspike glitch was fixed by Jagex, and the citizens' attacks were also removed, but the combat levels remained. *There was a glitch where you talked to a Darkwatch with the Vyrewatch disguise, they will result in saying "Please try again later.". This was fixed. Music Music unlocked in this location: *Midnight Shanty - Trade district. *Meiyerditch Ambiance - Human sector. *Night of the Vampyre - Castle Drakan surroundings and Drakan sector. *Darkmeyer - Vampyre sector. Quests *Darkness of Hallowvale is greatly involved in Meiyerditch. *Legacy of Seergaze *The Branches of Darkmeyer